Tai's Pokemon Adventure
by redrobin25
Summary: Tai has just turned 10 and his Pokemon Adventure is just beginning but will he be a stud or a dud in the Pokemon world
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please rate and comment. Oh and don't hesitate to be honest.**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The air was crisp and the leaves had turned their auburn orange color. A boy only 10 years of age sat in his window eagerly waiting for his mother to finish his new clothes.

"Hurry up mom or I'll be late to Professor Rowan's lab for sure" the boy eagerly said

"Calm down Tai it's only 7:00 in the morning, it's best not to wake the neighbors." A brunet woman responded in a calm tone.

"But mom I can't stand it any longer."

"I know but just calm down and relax Tai."

Tai's mom had finished his new adventure clothes. She handed them to him and Tai quickly ran off to his room to try them on. When he came downstairs his mother was surprised to see how well the clothes had fit considering all the concern she had of making them too small or too big. Tai had on a black long-sleeved with two pin stripes going down each side, a dull red sleeve-less hoodie, a pair of black cargo pants, basic black and red running shoes, and to top it all of a black backpack with a red _Devon Corp._ logo on the back. She gave him a big hug and patted down his darker brown hair only for him to mess it up again.

"Well mom I'm off."

"But wait Tai you're about to forget the most important thing."

"And what would that be?"

She handed him a beanie hat with a Pokémon League symbol on the front.

"Thanks mom." Tai said with tears in his eyes

"Good luck son, do your absolute very best and please call me every once in a while."

"I will mom, just you wait I'll be the very best." he said as he dashed along the road leading out of Twinleaf Town.

He looked at the sign that many of his friends, allies and rivals, had passed on the edge Twinleaf town and whispered to himself _"This is my destiny."_He continued past that sign and saw a whole new world that could only be seen by a trainer. Endless Pokémon were around and Tai couldn't wait to meet them all but he still had time to keep. He looked at his newly acquired Xtransceiver as it read 7:30. It seemed as if he had been walking forever, but within an hour's time he found Sandgem Town. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out of his bag to reveal a map to the laboratory. To his surprise there were many people and Pokémon living together in harmony. Everyone he saw had a cheerful persona to them.

"_I hope Pokémon influence me like this. It must be great to have this many Pokémon around all the time." Tai thought to himself_

He followed the map and saw a teenager standing outside the laboratory. The teen was wearing a red beret with a Pokémon league symbol on it, a blue jacket and red shirt, black pants, standard running shoes, and to top it off a white scarf. He didn't know the guy but he seemed to be friendly.

"Are you the new trainer?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh please don't be so formal. I'm Lucas, I guess I should've introduced myself before speaking to you."

"I'm Tai and I've come to see Professor Rowan about a Pokémon I was supposed to receive."

"Nice to meet ya' Tai and don't be nervous things will be okay."

Tai and Lucas walked up to the lab and stood in front of the door.

"After you… trainer" Lucas said with a smile on his face.

Tai couldn't wait to see what was on the other side of that door so he opened it and only saw bright light but his mind couldn't takes his eyes off what stood on the other side of the door…

**Keep Reading to See what's on the Other Side**

Note: Lucas is the main protagonist/male trainer in Pokémon Platinum


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short first chapter but trust me this one will be longer

Chapter 2: Step into My Laboratory

The two boys stepped through the doorway to see a lot of researchers running about, working on computers, caring for Pokémon, and polishing Pokéballs. Lucas led the way through all the chaos and towards the back where Professor Rowan's office was. Lucas than knocked on the door and to Tai's surprise Professor Rowan opened the door himself with a face as solid as a rock.

"Why hello young trainer, welcome to the world of Pokémon."

"Thank you Professor my name's Tai and… well… I'd like to become a Trainer."

"Not a problem we just have to wait for a few more trainers, so please be patient my boy."

"Ok." Tai simply said to end the conversation.

"So Tai would you like a trip around the lab?" asked Lucas.

Tai shook his head so fast it almost rolled off his neck. Lucas showed him around the lab. First they stopped at research and development where scientist and researchers were hard at work creating new Pokéballs. Then Lucas and Tai went to the back of the lab where there was wide open space and Pokémon Prof. Rowan was keeping for other trainers. Finally Lucas ended the tour with the greetings of two other beginner trainers. The boy to the left was a simple nerdy kid. He had glasses, blonde combed over hair, a green Xtransceiver, blue jeans, and an orange and white sports jacket. The girl to the right however was way different. She had red hair, a pink mini-skirt with pink and black long stockings and converse style sneakers. She also had a dark pink denim jacket and a pink Xtransceiver on her wrist, even though Tai wasn't paying much attention to her wrist.

"Welcome my young friends" Prof. Rowan sternly interrupted. Everyone almost jumped to the ceiling.

"How many times have I asked you not to do the Professor?" Lucas yelled back while helping the lot of young trainers to their feet. He especially needed to help the kid with glasses because he appeared to be unconscious after the fall back down to earth.

"678 and counting but we're not here to go over facts and figures we're here to make these young kids fully fledged trainers." Rowan nodded as he unveiled the 3 starter Pokémon. There was a Chimchar, a Piplup, and a Turtwig. Rowan continued "Since Tai got here first he may choose first."

"No need Professor Ladies first" Tai said as he moved aside to let the girl go first. She winked at him and he almost fainted. _"Wow she's really cute, but I wonder what Pokémon she's going to choose?" _Tai thought. She went on to choose Piplup. Dillon however had his eyes set on Turtwig so it was a given that he would choose it. Finally it came down to Tai and he chose Chimchar as his partner though the Chimchar had a knack for getting in trouble Tai loved it for who it was.

Rowan picked up on his speech again "Now that you have your Pokémon it's now time for you to set out on your adventure so… here." Tai, Scarlett, and Dillon each received 5 Pokéballs and a Pokédex to each trainer's styling. All three trainers bowed to Prof. Rowan as a sign of respect and gratitude. The three trainers then stopped outside and got acquainted with one another.

"I'm Tai."

"I'm Scarlett and I'm pleasured to meet both of you."

"Um…. I'm Dillon."

Chinchar, Piplup, and Turtwig looked at each other and saw that things were going downhill fast so Chimchar nudged Tai and pointed at Turtwig.

"I know how to liven things up. You and me Dillon right here right now." Tai shouted boldly

"Uh…. Okay." Is all Dillon could mutter.

"Well guys if it's a battle you want I'll show you the way to our battle field." Lucas said.

Tai, Dillon, Scarlett and he walked from the front of the laboratory to the back of the lab. As they walked to the back of the lab both Tai and Dillon examined their as well as each other's Pokémon on their Pokédex. Once they arrived each took a spot at one end of the huge battle field. Scarlett stood off to the side and Lucas offered to referee.

"This is a 1-on-1 Pokémon battle. There will be no substitutions and the battle will be decided once one Pokémon is unable to battle. Let the match begin."

"Go Chimchar!" Tai yelled

"Prepare for battle Turtwig." Dillon responded.

"Chimchar use your Flame Wheel attack." Chimchar complied and then took off in a flaming wheel aimed right at Turtwig.

"Uh… Turtwig use Bite to catch it." Turtwig caught the flaming Pokémon and the counter attck seemed to do a heavy amount of damage on Chimchar.

"Chimchar use your Ember attack then use Scratch"

"Turtwig counter with Razor Leaf and meet it head on with Tackle.

Both attacks collided in a spectacle of amazing lights and flashes. It was a stalemate and neither trainer was going to let up. The battle continued on like this as the trainers proved to be equally matched. Chimchar's tail burned brighter than the picture from the Pokédex and Turtwig had a green glow to it.

"Chimchar use Leer than finish it with Flame Wheel. "

"Turtwig umm… Tackle it." Dillon said frantically

The attacks collided once again but Turtwig flew out of the smoke and was on its guard but couldn't see Chimchar anywhere but then if out of nowhere embers started flying a Turtwig and gave it a severe burn. Then Chimchar flew out of the cloud of smoke and used Scratch to send Turtwig sliding trough the dirt. Turtwig had laid there and Lucas had determined the battle in Tai's favor.

"Awesome battle Dillon."

"Right back at ya' Tai."

Chimchar and Turtwig playfully smiled at each other as their trainers shook hands and talked over the battle. Everyone was happy to see the battle and hoped they would see more battles such as the one that had just taken place.

"Great work you two. You really impressed me with your battle and I hope those skills take you to the Sinnoh League. The first gym you should challenge is the Oreburgh Gym in Oreburgh City." Lucas explained to the trainers

"Thanks Lucas." The three young trainers said in unison

They all left the laboratory and set off onto Route 202 hoping for great things to come their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Captures

**Here's Part 3. Sorry if the first 2 chapters were up to par I'll rework them and then repost but the upcoming chapters will be a lot better so please enjoy. Oh and please rate and review**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Captures**

The 2 trainers walk on the road that seemed to be endless. There were Pokémon everywhere but none that interested Tai, however, the four-eyed blonde haired boy who traveled with him had already captured a Heracross and a Murkrow.

"Why'd you have to go capture a Pokémon before me?" Tai said in a frustrated manner

"Because you're too slow!" Dillon responded with a smug look on his face.

It was nearing sunset and both boys saw a Pokémon Center on the horizon. Dillon and Tai were making good time since they just started their journey this morning. Dillon kept walking but Tai stopped because he sensed he was being watched by something mysterious in the bushes. Suddenly a wild Kurlia jumped out and used Magical Leaf. Tai barely had time to react.

"Go Chimchar use your ember attack!" Tai said with gusto.

The Kurlia dodged with ease and grace but used Psychic in an aggressive manner. "Okay Chimchar use Scratch and follow up with Flamewheel!." Tai cried out. Both attacks landed and Kurlia looked down for the count. "GOOOOO Pokéball!" Tai screamed.

The Pokéball shook and then sparkled white. "I just caught my first Pokémon!" Tai exclaimed

"Was all that really necessary?" Dillon asked

Dillon walked towards Tai with an anime style sweatdrop behind him. The duo walked to the Pokémon Center and checked in with Nurse Joy. She was delighted to help them out and register them for the Sinnoh League.

"All done with your registry for the Sinnoh League. Good luck with your journey and I hope you grow stronger as trainers."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" the pair said in unison

Tai and Dillon went to their room to have a good night's rest. Tai went to sleep with Chimchar and Kurlia tucked under his arm. While he was asleep he dreamed about all the Pokémon he would meet, all the rivals and friends he would make, and his #1 rival that he had longed to beat sine he was younger. With these thoughts in the back of his mind he went into and even deeper sleep.

***The Next Day***

The duo had set out once again and could see Jubilife City straight ahead. Tai had looked as happy as ever while Dillon looked troubled because of what he had foreseen in dreams last night. Dillon thought about it in his head while they closed in on the big city.

"_I'm not saying I don't want to be friends but if we continue to hang around like this we'll get to know each other too well. If that happens and we face each other in the Sinnoh League it'll be hard for us to battle."_

Dillon was in such an intense train of thought that he walked right into the sign that read "**Jubilife City**" in huge bolded letters. Tai couldn't help but laugh but helped his friend up.

"Let's go already!" Tai exuberantly yelled

Dillon responded in a calm tone "Alright alright."

The big city took the 2 young trainers by surprise. Huge Skyscrapers, people and Pokémon living together in harmony, and a huge sign that read "20th Annual Battle Tournament". Both trainers' eyes lit up with excitement. Each wanted to see how their Pokémon would fair against others. A woman walked up to them and gave each a flyer.

"_This battle tournament is on Saturday October 25__th__ and each trainer is required to have 3 Pokémon. Please register before October 24__th__ because the 24__th__ is the last day to register. If you have any further questions please ask the Jubilife Battle Committee. Thank you for reading."_

As Tai finished reading the flyer he sighed "What am I going to do I still have 2 Pokémon and need 1 more." Dillon looked up and said "I think I can help you. My dad gave me this map and there are some really powerful Pokémon in these red areas. There's a red area close by. Good luck I hope you find a suitable Pokémon to add to your team." As Dillon finished talking he waved and walked towards a building that looked like a school.

Tai tightened his bag, tied his shoe laces and sprinted toward the red area where the map lead.

"Into the unknown" Tai yelled before disappearing into the thick forest once again.

**Only DESTINY will choose where the boy goes so stay tuned to find out where he ends up next.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll update as often as I can but until then favorite and re-read the first 2 chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparation Part 1

Tai followed Dillon's map through the thickness of the forest. Tai had to stop a few times for rest because exploring big places was so brand new for him. He sat on a huge boulder with Chimchar and Kurlia. Each was eating their lunch in peace when all of sudden a large stream of water came shooting at them.

"Get a move on guys." Tai screamed. He hadn't a clue as to what was happening. Tai then rushed quickly into a bush with Chimchar and Kurlia in toe. All three watched as they saw a wild Buizel eating the leftover Pokémon food. Kurlia grew angry because it attacked out of nowhere and then started to eat its food. "Kurl kurlia kurl" Kurlia growled at the Buizel. Buizel then looked at it and used Ice Beam which froze Kurlia solid. Chimchar and Tai rushed over to their comrade and helped defrost it.

While Kurlia warmed up Tai looked through the Pokédex and saw nothing about Buizel being able to use Ice Beam. He continued down the page to Floatzel and saw that it could learn Ice type move such as Ice Beam. _"I gotta have that Buizel!"_ Tai thought to himself.

Countless hours went by but still Tai couldn't find the Buizel. He looked by a river, in the bushes, and even in trees, but still Buizel was nowhere to be found. "Where are you Buizel?" Tai screamed at the top of his voice. Tai stood on a mound and saw that storm clouds were rolling in. Just as he noticed the clouds a dark figure darted by him. He followed it and when he got clear vision he saw that it was Buizel. "Go Kurlia!" Tai ferociously yelled. Kurlia landed in front of Buizel and forced it into a clearing. Both Pokemon stared each other down.

"Kurlia use Magical Leaf!" commanded Tai. Kurlia did so in a flashy manor and made it nearly impossible to dodge. Buizel simply used Ice Beam to freeze the Magical Leafs in mid-air. "Kurlia use Energy Ball then follow it up with Magical Leaf." Kurlia gathered all the Grass type power in its body to form a ball then released it, but then released a rapid fire of Magical Leaf. Buizel used Whirlpool to block both attacks and sent the Whirlpool fly at Kurlia. "Use your Psychic, Kurlia!" Kurlia did as it was told and stopped the Whirlpool and dispersed it into the air. The water drops fell on Buizel and it disappeared from Tai's range of sight. Literally out of nowhere a Water Gun blew Kurlia into a nearby tree. "Kurl Kurlia" it cried. Buizel then used Aqua Jet with incredible speed. Kurlia recovered and dodged the Aqua Jet. The real storm came in and Buizel really picked up its speed.

"Ready for Round 2 Buizel?" Tai asked. Buizel shook its head and then used Aqua Jet. Kurlia countered with a Psy-Wave attack. But Buizel, Tai, and Kurlia were too busy to notice that a man was sitting on a ridge watching how the battle would play out. Buizel spun and used Aqua Jet to cause more damage. Kurlia dodged but the spin of the move hit its shoulder. Buizel then used Water Gun on Kurlia which made direct contact and dug Kurlia into the ground. "Get up Kurlia!" Tai encouraged the hurt Pokémon. Kurlia stood tall and used Energy Ball on Tai's command. It then unleashed a hell fire of Magical Leafs on Buizel. All the moves had seriously affected the Buizel but it got up and took a fighting stance. "Kurlia use Energy Ball once again." Tai commanded. Buizel used Whirlpool and dropped it on itself to make a shield to counter the Energy Ball. The Buizel hurled the Whirlpool at Kurlia then used Ice Beam to freeze it over. As it made its way towards Kurlia the Pokémon dodged only to find another Ice Beam waiting for him. The mist cleared and Kurlia's arm had been iced over, but, unknown to Tai or Kurilia, Buizel had tripped over a rock and hurt its arm as well. Tai looked up at the sky and thought _"It's coming to an end. Funny I'm getting hot and numb, but I'll worry about that later."_ Buizel used Water Gun and Kurlia used Psy-Wave. The attacks collided in mid-air and smoke rose. Buizel was on the ground and Kurlia was staggering waiting for all the energy in its body to leave. "Go Pokéball!" Tai yelled. The Pokéball hit Buizel, vibrated a bit, and then sparkled white. As soon as Tai saw that he collapsed on the ground and didn't seem to move. The stranger on the ridge quickly rushed over with his Machoke and picked up the Pokéball, Kurlia, and Tai.

"You just had to overdo it didn't you?" the man said as he walked through the rain with the boy on his shoulder.

**Who is the MYSTERIOUS man and what does he want with Tai, Stay Tuned to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preperation Part 2**

**In the last Chapter Tai had battle hard to capture an incredibly powerful Buizel with lots of battle knowledge. In the end he had succeeded in capturing it, but he and his Pokémon Kurlia had been severely hurt and both fell unconscious. Little did they know that a stranger had carried them off to his mountain home. The story CONTINUES here.**

Tai had awaked to strange and unfamiliar surroundings. He saw that to the right his sleeveless dull red hoodie had been removed and his hat, Pokéballs, and Pokédex along with it. Then he looked over towards the left and saw his Kurlia lying there with bandages around its arms and legs. Tai went to nudge the ailing Pokémon, but a hand smacked his away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young man." The elderly man said.

"And just who're you?" Tai asked for concern of his own life.

"Why I'm the champion of the Sinnoh League!" said the elderly man with an explosion of passion.

"Yeah right. Seriously who are you?" Tai asked getting a little agitated when he asked. The elderly man simply stood up and told Tai to collect his things and follow him to the back of the house. When Tai got a better look at the man he could see his hair was graying, but he was also in good shape because his muscles bulged out of his black kimono with the word _Fight _in Japanese calligraphy on it.

Once they got to the back yard there was nothing but wide open space. "This is where you'll train for the battle tournament." The man said. "Call out your other Pokémon!" he barked at Tai. Chimchar and Buizel came out from their Pokéballs and got aquinted with each other. "Why do I have to train with you? I'll be fine on my own." Tai exclaimed boastfully.

"Cause you couldn't even handle a wild Pokémon like Buizel so how are you going to battle against trained and highly skilled Pokémon."

Tai almost cried, but then he realized the man was right. Tai needed training to be the best. Tai then looked up with determination and told Chimchar and Buizel that they were going to become even stronger. Just as Tai said that Kurlia came out to stretch its legs and take the bandages off its wounded body. Kurlia look at Buizel and then walked over to give it a handshake.

"What'll I do about registration?" Tai asked with concern

"Don't worry I took care of that a couple of hours ago when my granddaughter and a boy named Dillon called your Xtransceiver. I asked them if I could speak with Nurse Joy and she understood the situation and let you enter the competition. So relax and let's begin your training. Oh and by the way my name is Master Stone." Stone said seriously.

They had 6 days for Tai to meet the standards the other trainers had expected of their opponents. And what a grueling 6 days it would be. The first day Tai thought it was hell on earth for he and the rest of his Pokémon had worked on physical strength and agility by carrying buckets of water up and down the mountain, then by rolling and sacking tires, and finally chopping wood. Day two they focused on meditation and relaxing in hard places. Tai and his Pokémon sat in front of a waterfall all day. Day three was focused on how to perfect each Pokémon's move set and work on battle strategy. Day four and five were spent battling in single, double, and even triple battles. Master Stone didn't let up as he unleashed an Ursaring, a Staraptor, and his personal favorite Torterra on Tai. Even though Tai only one a few of the battles he saw how another trainer interacted with Pokémon. Day six was all about rest and relaxation before the big battle tournament.

"Thanks Master Stone." Tai said as he bowed respectfully

"Anytime Tai and good luck. Oh and make sure Chimchar spruces up that Rock Smash." Stone said as he bowed back at his student.

Tai went on his way back to Jubilife City where Dillon and Scarlett of all people were waiting for him at the Pokémon Center. Tai felt tired and he knew his Pokémon would be too so instead of converging in a conversation he checked his Pokémon in with Nurse Joy and he went off to bed so that he would be well rested for all of his match-ups.

***The Next Day***

As Tai awoke he noticed that his Xtransceiver was ringing. "Hello?" he groggily said.

"Hi Taichi!" his mother exclaimed so loudly the whole Pokémon Center heard it.

"Mom you know you can just call me Tai right?"

"I can call you Tai but I don't want to. How are things?"

"Fine but I have to go soon because I have a big Tournament today."

"Ok good luck then, love you Taichi." Before he could answer back his mom hung up.

Tai yelled "It's Tai!" But no one heard him.

He prepared himself by taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and put his beanie on. He then searched in his bag for his father's old fingerless gloves and hand washed them to look brand new. He let them air dry then he slid them on and said "Feel just like new." As he walked downstairs he got his 3 Pokémon from Nurse Joy then went over to the battle field where many people had already started to gather around. He saw Dillon and Scarlett waiting for him.

"So you ready Tai?" the red head Scarlett asked.

"As ready as I'll…. hey wait you're competing too?"

"Sure am and I'm gonna kick your sorry butt."

Just as the argument started to heat up someone out of the corner of Tai's eye looked familiar. He turned and got a stern expression on his face. He growled "Aaron." When he turned he saw a dark red haired boy who looked older than Tai by at least a year. Their eyes met and both had dirty looks on their faces but neither Dillon or Scarlett knew why.

**Who is the mysterious boy Aaron and why does Tai perceive him as a THREAT keep reading to find out**


End file.
